Think About Baseball
by alittlenutjob
Summary: From a tumblr prompt where DCIMG takes a turn for the smutty. As always I own nothing and write this with the greatest respect for the creators.


He knew they were basically playing chicken, but the further they got into it the less Danny cared about winning and the more curious he was about just how far she was willing to go with this.

"You know, after we finish this, we have the uh, main event." Mindy twirled her hand at him.

He sucked in a breath and swallowed the desire to tell her he couldn't continue. He was a professional, and he would not blink first. "You're being ridiculous."

"What?" she said innocently.

"Lift your other arm, I need to check your left breast." Danny ran through Mets stats in his head as he began at her nipple and worked his way out, checking for anything unusual. He was so immersed in the 2006 season that he was surprised when her hand closed over his.

"I think you should be pressing harder." She emphasized the last word and his concentration broke.

"My technique is fine."

"Your technique is great, but I think you might miss something." Mindy moved his hand back to her nipple, now tight under his fingertips. "Try again. I can take it."

"Fine." As he pressed harder her chest heaved. His eyes latched onto her throat, her breath shallow now, making it hard for him to breathe as well.

"Oops," she gasped. "I know you're being professional, but unfortunately my nipples don't. It's a normal response, don't take it personally."

"I won't."

"Oh. Well don't take the other thing personally either then."

"What other thing?"

"You'll see."

He blinked slowly and lifted the top of her gown back up to cover her. So that's how they were going to play this. He'd been afraid to step away from the table, but all bets were off now. "I will ignore your problem if you ignore mine." He reached down and adjusted himself through his jeans.

Mindy's eyes widened, but he saw a little smile as she feigned offense. "Danny! I'm a patient."

"No you're not. Not since you moaned during your breast exam." He leaned down to her ear, his voice raw. "Now we're just playing chicken. I'll keep going if you want me to, but I'm a man and the more I see of you the less I'm going to be able to hide."

She opened her mouth and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Keep going," she whispered. She parted her legs, just slightly. Danny put his hands on her knees and pushed them apart slowly.

"Why are you wearing panties for a gynecological exam?"

"I didn't think you'd make it this far."

"How far did you think this would go?"

"I didn't."

"Okay." He took his hands off her and backed away.

He started to turn away when she sat up and caught his arm. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I thought about it a little."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you imagine?"

She drew in a big breath. "I didn't wear panties when I imagined it last time."

"Last time? You've thought about it more than once?"

"Maybe." Her eyes flicked away.

"So what happened, when you imagined this? What did you do?" He stepped closer.

She slid her hand down to grasp his wrist, bringing Danny's hand back to her breast. "This. You wouldn't touch me and I made you."

He brought his other hand up and cupped her other breast. "Why wouldn't I touch you?"

"You didn't want to play games."

"Well, that's true." He leaned down and dragged his open mouth down her throat, his teeth grazing her skin and making her shiver. He lowered his head as she threw hers back and closed her eyes.

"Then what are you doing?"

"This?" His mouth latched over her breast and he rolled her hard nipple with his tongue. "This isn't a game. If you want me to stop, you say stop, but that will be the end of it."

She wound her fingers into his hair. "Stop."

Danny pulled away, hurt written all over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse.

She looked surprised for a second, then smiled. "You're such a dummy. Lock the door. We are not getting caught in here."

He'd never moved so fast in his life. The door was locked, a chair thrown hastily in front of it just in case, and his white coat on the floor by the time he made it back to the table. He paused as he reached the table, suddenly bashful about what he'd just done without even kissing her. His hands cupped her face, holding her still for just a moment so he could appreciate this. Her eyes were so bright and the way she smiled at him should have felt strange, but instead he was even more excited. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She parted her lips almost immediately, and the kiss got deeper, rougher, hungrier. He felt her hands at his collar, unbuttoning with her deft little fingers and he pulled away reluctantly to slip his shirt off. She ran her hands over his chest and the soft hair that trailed down his stomach. Her hands moved to his belt, unbuckling while he helped by unzipping his jeans before moving back to her, untying the hospital gown she was wearing and letting it fall to the floor.

Danny's hands were everywhere, on her ass, spread across her back pulling her as close to him as possible, in her hair, stroking her arms. She felt every bit as good as she looked and he wanted to touch every inch of her. She was clearly on the same page because her hands were in his pants, stroking his cock while her tongue worked against his in the same rhythm, forcing him to think of her mouth on him. He moaned, too loudly and she stopped and tilted her head away from his. He thought for a moment she might laugh at him, but her eyes were black as night and her lips were swollen from their kiss. Mindy slipped her panties off and whispered. "Get a condom."

He moved toward the cabinet behind the exam table and took the opportunity to divest himself of the rest of his clothes. Finding a basket of free condoms they made available throughout the office he ripped a packet open and rolled it on before he turned back to her. She was off the table now and for the second time he was afraid she was going to laugh, but she just took his hand and guided him to the edge of the exam table and pushed him onto the table. This was not what he had in mind originally, but as she climbed onto him and held him right at her entrance he finally took the time to really appreciate her view. He'd been trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism and hadn't let himself enjoy the sweet feeling of her flesh under his fingertips as he waited for her to lower herself. She went perfectly still, looking suddenly self conscious, as though she realized he was staring and was afraid of what he might say. He'd teased her about losing 15 pounds and he felt like such an asshole, because she looked perfect from where she was poised over him. "Mindy...I'm sorry."

"What? You don't want..." she looked mortified.

His hands settled on her hips and he squeezed lightly. "I do want you." He frowned a little, and hoped she could see how sincerely he meant this. "I'm sorry I was ever anything but complimentary about your body. You look gorgeous."

She smiled shyly and her chest heaved. That sexy confidence that had always been one of her defining features returned to her face and she finally lowered, taking him in an inch at a time. "I feel even better."

"Oh fuck." He couldn't help himself. She was so right. "Jesus fucking Christ."

She grinned down at him and began to rock her hips. "Danny! If I'd known you had such a dirty mouth in bed I'd have done this a long time ago."

He reached up and put his hands in her hair, pulling her to him, sucking at the sweet skin on her throat, rolling her nipples with his fingers. He covered his mouth with hers, swallowing her gasps as he pinched harder. He kissed her deeper and gripped her ass, encouraging her to grind harder. Her head dropped to his neck and he felt her hot breath as she panted hard. Her tongue darted out and licked the sweat from his chest. "Shit. Oh fuck. You can't do that, I can't hold on if you...Oh God."

"Think about baseball," she whispered.

Danny's eyes widened, "Mindy please..."

And that little plea was all it took, her fingernails dug into his biceps as she shuddered all around him, her whimper as she tried not to scream sending him over the edge with her. He squeezed her ass, trying to hold her still while he came so hard his whole body shook. He sucked his breath in through his teeth and locked his jaw shut so he wouldn't scream. She collapsed on him and they lay there together, chests pressed together and heaving. "I think I should get a new gynecologist," she joked.

What do you mean? I'm a great doctor. He slipped his hands into her hair and held her face where he could look into her eyes. He grinned.

A shy smile crept across her face. "I need a gynecologist with whom I don't have a personal relationship."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
